


4:48 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You can do whatever you wish to me,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he frowned and stood in his dark bedroom.
Kudos: 1





	4:48 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You can do whatever you wish to me,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he frowned and stood in his dark bedroom where Supergirl's decaying spirit waited.

THE END


End file.
